Sunset Flames
by EchelonArmy
Summary: I was use to cold, rock-hard, gentle touches. With Jacob, everything was raw and scorching. Like a wildfire, everything burned around me, but it was an empowering burn. It felt right. No hesitation, no self control, just Jacob. B&J
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset Flames**

Adapted from Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters whatsoever**

(Please read my note at the end~)

Chapter 1.

"Will you kiss me, Jacob?" I blurted out, slightly unwilling. I didn't want this to be the last time I saw him, but I also didn't want to have my heart ripped out with my innocent plea.

His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed into taunting slits. "You're bluffing." He pursed his lips pulled together his thick eyebrows. My heart dropped.

I tried to put as much passion and honesty as I could into my words. "Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me and come back." I tensed my muscles as I waited for his response.

He hesitated, but it seemed to have worked. He strode towards me, his eyes never leaving mine, his lips parted with eagerness.

His soft lips—something I was not use to—pressed firmly against mine. I tried to ignore this in every possible way. I clenched my fists closed, the knuckle of my right hand screaming, and didn't move my lips.

I focused on the warmth Jacob gave off and the fact that I would be with Edward soon enough. _Just a few seconds more and it will all be over with, _I told myself.

He noticed that I had shut down, and reached his hand to mine to pull it up to his neck. I unwillingly let it hang there, letting him have his fun while he could. He did the same with my other hand, but instead of just letting my hands rest there, I wove my fingers through his hair and tried to pull his head back.

And, of course, he misinterpreted.

A sort of moan-growl came from the back of his throat, and I couldn't help but melt a little bit. Just a little. His hands at my waist and back of my head flexed and gripped me closer to his body. My breathing came heavy as my heart continued to hammer on my ribs.

This was a foreign battle field for me—his firm muscles encircling me without crushing me, the warmth he gave off, his soft full lips curving with mine, everything. I was use to cold, rock-hard, gentle touches. With Jacob, everything was raw and scorching. Like a wildfire, everything burned around me, but it was an empowering burn. It felt _right._ No hesitation, no self control, just Jacob.

Just Jacob.

_My_ Jacob.

I didn't deserve this, though. I swore my life to Edward, had promised to marry him.

But along with Edward's undying love came pain and suffering. Pain from almost losing him to the Volturi. Pain from when he left me broken in the woods like a porcelain doll carelessly thrown on the ground. Pain from having him not try to kill me when he kissed me.

My anger grew like a balloon being inflated, and I focused that energy into Jacob's healing kiss. I kissed him back with more passion than I could ever give Edward, more than he could ever give me.

Jacob couldn't break me, I reminded my self over and over as I deepened the kiss with unwavering confidence.

But all too soon, Jacob pulled back, his brown eyes fitting perfectly with my mood. Warm, comforting, and most of all, loving.

"I have to leave," His tone was exactly opposite of what his words said. His voice melted my core.

"No." I gave a small smile, not sure how to respond. My heart had grown so much in seconds; I didn't know how to handle it.

My answer pleased him, and my favorite grin in the entire world spread across his face.

Tearing my eyes away from his, I hesitantly glanced down at his lips for a moment. He caught my eyes and leaned down until our lips met once more, but this time the wildfire was more like molten lava. Slow, burning under the surface, willing to catch on fire at any moment.

Impossibly, when he pulled back, his expression grew even warmer, and it felt like everything had taken on a shade of gold.

"_That _should have been our first kiss. Better late than never," He grinned at me.

I remembered back to when Jacob first kissed me, the day I punched him in the jaw. I smiled at the memory now instead of scowling. I wished I could have enjoyed it when I had the chance.

I internally shrugged and pressed my head into his chest, joyful tears spilling over the rims of my eyes as I realized that _this_ was where I wanted to stay for the rest of my life.

Forever in Jacob's arms.

**Author's note: Hey – so this is my first chapter in _my_ version of Eclipse. I've always been Team Jacob and have spent countless hours daydreaming(when I should've be doing work) about what it would be like if Bella ended up with Jacob. I promise there will be more chapters! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I lay facedown across the sleeping bag, the dreariness wearing off as my mind wandered, remembering yesterday. A soft smile spread across my lips and I stirred slightly, just about ready to get up and face the day for what it was. But then I remembered the raincloud on my sunshine: Edward still thought I loved him.

Of course I still did; nobody could ever change that. But somehow, somewhere deep inside of me, I had moved on. I felt complete with Edward. My life was filled to the max with all the things I needed, but somehow...Jacob managed to top that.

Jacob wasn't just the missing puzzle piece in my life, he was the entire picture. Without that one puzzle piece, the entire picture was almost completely unrecognizable. At last I had found that missing piece, stuffed at the very bottom corner of the box.

But how ironic, I thought to myself, that the puzzle just fit together to possibly be destroyed. Destroyed either by Edward or Victoria, and at this moment, I wasn't sure which one was worse.

I sucked in a breath between clenched teeth and shifted my self over on my side to face Edward. Without a sound, he was kneeling beside my makeshift bed, his hand stroking the top of my head. I half expected him to flex his fingers and break my skull into pieces, but it seemed like he was completely oblivious to what happened yesterday.

He saw my creased forehead and immediately his eyes softened. "Are you all right?"

"To be honest, not exactly."

"What do you need? If anything is hurting you, Bella, please tell me now, and I'm willing to do anything to fix it."

My heart shattered as he spoke.

"Are you willing to kill me?" I knew I was being melodramatic, but at this very moment, the part of me that still hung on to Edward wanted to die. To be obliterated. To be dead and forgotten.

"That will never happen. I swear on my empty grave."

"You might change your mind about that." I sighed and looked directly into his eyes for the first time this morning. I could read the expressions like a book: pain, wonder, anxiety...love. Still so much love.

Almost like he could read my mind, he asked, "Where's Jacob?"

"He went to fight," I mumbled into my pillow. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss quite yet. Something I didn't want to discuss _ever_.

Edward was silent for a while, the only sound was the steady blow of the wind and my pounding heartbeat. And then his voice broke the silence like a dropped vase. "_Oh_."

I slammed my eyes shut, hiding my face under my sleeping bag where Jacob once held me and warmed me; It seemed like an eternity ago now.

And then something so shocking, so blasphemous sounded through the tent: the light bell-like sound of Edward's laughter.

"And I thought _I _fought dirty," He mused, still chuckling to himself.

My forehead suddenly felt like it was going to explode.

This was the end.

"Edward, he didn't just fight...he _won_." I pressed my my face into my pillow, biting off part of the skin on my lower lip.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then finally...his reaction came as a shock.

"I knew this would come some time," he sighed. By now, he had taken his hand off my head and had his arms crossed tightly.

"Are you mad?" I asked meekly. It felt like the sky had crashed down on my world, and now the dust had settled. The only thing I had to do now was see who survived.

"I will never be mad at you, Bella. You made your own decision," he breathed in shakily and went on, "and I guess I'll live with that. I suppose we're not...engagedanymore?" He forced out the last part.

I couldn't feel my heart anywhere in my chest. Was this really happening? Was this the '_The End' _they showed at the end of a movie? The final chapter between Edward and me?

"No, I suppose we're not." Surprisingly, my voice came out mature sounding.

And then it hit me.

I had loved Edward the entire time I had known him. He was the only person I had ever loved as much as I did. This was the end of that love.

_The..._

_...end._

_Was this happening?_

_Was this the end?_

**Author's note: So this is the second chapter. Not a lot of action, I know. But please stick with me – the battle is going to be much, much different from SM's. Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers – you guys are my confidence to keep writing. **


End file.
